Finally Family
by snowangel420
Summary: When Linguini discovers a young girl fishing through his restaurant's trash can, he decides to help this girl. Rating may change in later chapters to K plus.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story, using my OC, Becky. But this is an entirely different story, and I hope you like it! I've had this story in my head for years, and it's just now that I'm publishing it. Enjoy! And thanks to FuzzyExorcist for editing!

* * *

Chapter 1: New Family

I rummage through the trash outside La Ratatouille, looking for something, _anything, _to eat. My foster family doesn't do a very good job of feeding me. Je m'appelle Becky. I've been living in France for about two years now. When I was 13, my parents brought me to Paris for a vacation. I was sitting alone in a cafe, and my parents were going to meet me there for breakfast.

They never came. On the way here, a car had swerved into the cab they had been using; not even the cab driver survived. I was then placed in a foster home, and two years later, at 15, I'm rummaging through the trash for something to eat. I hear a door open and I duck behind the trash can. A tall thin man comes out. He has red hair and a tiny beard on his chin.

The man comes towards me.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I stay behind the trash can.

"Parlez-vous anglais?" **(A/N: "Do you speak English?", just in case you didn't know)**

"Yes. I'm just scared. My past wasn't the best." I say, knowing it was the anniversary of my parents' deaths.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise." Slowly, I creep out from behind the trash can.

"So, why were you running through the trash can?" His tone isn't mean, it's curious. Like "I want to help" curious.

"I was...I was looking for something to eat." I say.

"Come inside with me. I'll fix you some soup."

"But I don't have any money."

"It doesn't matter. Come on."

"I'm Becky, by the way."

"I'm Linguini." Linguini puts an arm around me and we go inside. The kitchen was huge and so elegant, the smells made my stomach growl louder and ache more than what it had before. He fixes me some chicken noodle soup, after I tell him it's my favorite kind of soup. He then introduces me to his wife, Colette.

"So, what's your past?" Linguini asks as the three of us sit in the dining room.

"My...my past?" I ask, almost choking on a carrot.

"You're from the United States, right?" I nod.

"Did you move here or...?" Colette asks.

"No. My parents brought me here a couple of years ago for a vacation. And, two years ago todays, my parents were...killed in a car accident. I've been moving from foster home to foster home ever since." I say with tears in my eyes, missing my parents.

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. And no one's wanted to adopt you?"

I shake my head.

"No. No one wants to adopt a 15 year old. They want the younger kids or the babies." I say. Linguini is shocked, probably that I'm 15, because I'm so small, and also because I haven't been adopted yet. But, after Colette gives Linguini a curt nod - as if they're thinking the same thing - what Linguini says next shocks me.

"We'll adopt you." My jaw drops.

"You - you will?" I ask, hoping that they aren't playing some sick joke on me.

"Of course. Let's go to your foster home and get you adopted." Colette says.

* * *

Alors ... Vous aimez? Déteste? Vous voulez plus? Juste revoir s'il vous plaît!

Translation: So...Love it? hate it? Want more? Just review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've taken so long guys! I've had a lot of drama going on in my family lately.

So, here's chapter two of Finally Family. Finally.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ratatouille. I only own my OC. If you're sick of reading stories with my OC, please move on to another story and avoid my stories altogether until I come up with one that doesn't involve my OC.

And I'm not making fun of anyone who has panic attacks. That is all.

* * *

Chapter 2

A few weeks have passed since Colette and Alfredo Linguini adopted me (I know Alfredo's real last name is Gusteau, but I like it as Linguini better, IMO).

Since then, I have gotten a job as a waitress at their bistro, La Ratatouille. Colette helps me with my French if I'm in need of any help speaking to the customers.

But it's mostly a tourist attraction and people from English-speaking countries come to it, which makes it easier for me.

But still, Colette has me learn any French I did not know beforehand every afternoon. And then she lets me and my dad (Linguini) go get some crème de glacé (ice cream).

I don't know why I've started calling Linguini my dad and I haven't started calling Colette my mom. I mean, I have, but I think I'd feel guilty if I just called Linguini my dad and not call Colette my mom. I was more close to my biological mom than my biological dad, but in this situation, it's the complete opposite.

On Friday night, our busiest night, the three of us went home exhausted. Me even moreso, not only because I worked hard, but also because today would've been my mom's birthday.

My adoptive parents know this, and don't bring it up around me. But my dad has an idea that may help me let go.

"Sweetheart, tomorrow is your parents' memorials and your mother and I were wondering if you'd like to go." My dad says, placing a hand on my shoulder as I stare down at my ratatouille.

(I know, it may be a little late for a memorial.)

"Sweetheart, know that it is completely up to you. If you don't want to go, we don't have a problem with that." My mom says.

I glance from my mom to my dad.

"Mom, dad. It's okay. I'll go." I say, my voice wavering.

My dad nods.

"Okay. It's at 10:00." My dad says.

I nod, and, my appetite gone, I stand up and go to my room.

A few hours pass, and my dad comes to tuck me in. He sits on my bed and strokes my hair. My cheeks are tear stained and I try not to face him.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what you're going through, but I lost my parents not long ago. I lost my dad and I didn't even know him that well. Look, Becky, the point is, your mother and I are both here for you and if you ever want to break down, we're here for you."

I choke back a sob. I've been holding it in for so long.

My dad helps me sit up and wraps his arms around me. I begin to sob, and my dad rubs my back, whispering comforts in my ear.

"Shh. It's all right, mon fille. It's all right. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you." I continue to sob and I hear my mom come in.

"Alfredo, is she all right?" My mom whispers.

"She's just a having a bit of break down. It was bound to happen sooner or later." My dad whispers back.

Silence is all I hear for the next few minutes as my dad rubs my back.

I soon fall asleep.

(In Normal P.O.V.)

Linguini lies his daughter down and strokes her tear-stained cheek.

"Alfredo, come on." Colette says.

"Colette, if she wakes up and I'm not there, she may have another panic attack. Remember what happened a few nights after we adopted her?"

-Flashback-

Alfredo lay in the bed, next to his wife. He's been worried about his newly-adopted daughter. She's been more quiet than she was when they met. It's currently 3:20 in the morning, and Alfredo has yet to go to sleep.

Suddenly, he hears a scream coming from Becky's bedroom. Alfredo and Colette bolt up in bed, look at each other, fling back the covers and race to their daughter's room.

When they see her, they see that she's screaming in her sleep, pleading to someone to stop.

Alfredo immediately goes to his daughter's side, trying to wake her up.

"Becky, Becky. Wake up! Wake up, sweetheart."

Becky bolts up, having a hard time breathing.

"Sweetheart, try to calm down. You're safe. You're safe." Alfredo says.

"911? Yes, my daughter's having a hard time breathing normally. She woke up from a nightmare." Colette says. (I don't know if it's the same number in France)

Minutes pass and Alfredo continues to rub his daughter's back.

"Okay. My husband is rubbing her back...he should continue doing that, okay. And then he should pat her on the back gently but firmly." Colette nods to Alfredo, who picks up his daughter and places her in his arms and begins to pat her back, shushing her all the while. Becky begins to cough and shakily gets her breath back.

"Coughing's a good sign, right? Okay, good. Her breathing is shaky. That's normal? Okay. Merci beaucoup." Colette ends the call then dials another number.

(Note: I don't know what to do during a panic attack, so please don't use what just happened as a guide)

"Colette, who are you calling?" Alfredo asks, cradling his tearful daughter in his arms.

"Anton Ego."

"Why?"

"She needs counseling, Alfredo. And not from you. She'll pour it all out to you and may have another panic attack. With Ego, that may not happen."

"Okay, that was a little insulting, but I understand."

"Oui, Anton. I know it's late. Listen, you know my newly-adopted daughter? Yes, that's her. She just had a panic attack and she needs counseling. You'll be over in the morning? At 11? All right. Merci, Ego. Sorry for waking you. Bon nuit."

Colette takes in the scene that's going on with her husband and daughter.

Alfredo is rocking his daughter on the floor.

"Shh. It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay. You're all right." Alfredo whispers.

Colette takes the opportunity to walk over. She kneels down in front of the two.

"Alfredo..."

"Colette, I think it would be best if I stayed with her tonight. If she wakes up, she may have another panic attack, and I don't want her to go through that again." Alfredo whispers, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I don't either, Alfredo. You're right. I'll see you later in the morning."

-End Flashback-

Now, Alfredo wakes up to the sound of coughing. He looks down and sees his daughter coughing up blood.

"Colette! Becky's coughing up blood."

Colette rushes into the room.

"Allons-y! Let's go!" Alfredo scoops his daughter up in his arms and races out of the house, ignoring Colette's calls to come back.

Luckily, the hospital is just around the corner.

"Someone help! My daughter, she's sick. She's coughing up blood." Alfredo says.

A gurney is brought out and Becky is put on it. Alfredo starts to follow.

"Sir, you're going to need to stay here."

"But that's my daughter! She needs me!"

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait. I'll have someone let you know what's going on as soon as we know anything." The nurse says. Alfredo nods, and sits down in one of the chairs. Colette soon joins him. Alfredo puts his head in his hands and begins to sob.

"This is all my fault."

"Mon cherie, none of this is your fault." Colette says, rubbing her husband's back.

"If she dies, I'll never forgive myself. We've only had her for a few weeks, but I feel a connection with her."

"As do I, mon amour. As do I."

An hour passes, and soon a doctor comes to the waiting room.

"They're fine. They're both fine. She has a bit of pneumonia, but other than that fine."

"'They'? What do you mean 'they'?" Colette asks.

"Didn't your daughter tell you? She's pregnant."

Alfredo and Colette both look at the doctor in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What? What do you mean my little girl is pregnant?" Alfredo asks, suddenly angry.

"Her boyfriend got her pregnant. She dumped him after she found out." The doctor says.

"Wait, how far along is she?" Alfredo asks.

"About a month."

Alfredo, devastated, sinks to his knees.

"She was rummaging through our trash can for food. She was trying to look for food for both her and her baby." Alfredo says, feeling mixed emotions. Hate. Love. Disappointment. For his daughter, and hate for his daughter's ex-boyfriend.

"I have to talk to her. Now." Alfredo says.

"All right. But try to be gentle with her."

The doctor leads Alfredo to Becky's room.

After spotting his daughter, Alfredo goes to her bedside as the doctor closes the door.

"Hey." Alfredo says.

Becky turns to face her father.

"Hey. I guess you found out, huh?" Becky asks, absentmindedly rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. Sweetheart, why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess I was just scared. And I still am." Tears glisten in Becky's eyes.

"Of...of me?"

"No."

"Of your mother?"

"No...of having this baby. I'm terrified that my body won't be able to have this baby. I'm scared I won't be able to handle it." Becky says, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, sweetheart. I promise. I promise, I promise, I promise. Your mother and I will be there with you, by your side, every step of the way."

"You...you're not mad?" Becky asks.

Alfredo tucks a piece of hair behind his daughter's ear.

"I was at first, sweetheart. But then I realized, when I first met you, you were looking for food not just for you, but also for your baby." Becky's face crumples as she breaks down.

Her father wraps his arms around her and does everything he can to comfort her.

"Shh. Shh. I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here. I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry, Daddy."

"Shh. It's all right. It's all right."

"I'm so scared."

"Shh. You'll be fine. You'll be fine."

A few days later, Becky is allowed to leave.

About 7 months pass, and Becky is in her eighth month. (Becky, being the stubborn girl she is, refuses to take maternity leave)

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to go to work today? Because there's no problem if you don't. You could wait 5 or 6 months."

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"I'm just looking out for you and my grandson, sweetheart."

"Dad. It may very well be a girl."

"Either way is fine, as long as the baby's healthy."

"I know. Just reminding you."

At work, things don't go the way Becky expect.

"Hey! Pregnant waitress! We need some bread ASAP."

"I'm coming." Becky walks into the kitchen.

"Mom, table 23 needs an order of bread."

"All right!"

Becky brings the bread out to the table and is about to leave when she feels a trickling down her leg.

"Oh, no." She whispers.

It's then she feels a contraction.

Anton Ego turns to Becky.

"Are you all right, dear?"

"I think I'm going into labor. I just felt a contraction."

"All right. I'll have someone get your father for you." He turns to a young mother, who agrees to get Becky's father.

Anton turns back to Becky and places a comforting hand on her back.

(In Linguini's P.O.V.)

A woman comes into the kitchen and asks to speak with Becky's father.

I step up to her and she points to my daughter, who is clearly in the middle of a contraction. In the middle of a contraction?!

I rush out the door to my daughter.

"Daddy! The contractions are so close together. It's not supposed to go this fast, is it?" I put an arm around my daughter as she grips my hand.

An old woman turns to us.

"When I was in labor with my first child, labor went by so fast, I couldn't get out of the house in time." Becky and I shoot the old woman a look. Becky then feels a contraction.

"Daddy, I feel like I have to push." Trying to remain calm, Ego and I help my daughter to the floor.

"All right, everyone! We are now closed! Please leave and we will send you the bill in the mail!" Colette says.

The last thing the customers hear is Becky groaning as she pushes.

"Colette! She's pushing! All right, sweetheart. Just rely on your body to tell you what to do." Becky leans against me, grips both of my hands, and pushes, groaning as she does so.

"Just go with your instincts, sweetheart." Colette says.

"I need help pushing." Becky says.

Ego, who stayed behind to help, helps me spread out Becky's legs.

"All right, sweetheart. Give me a big push."

"We're going to push together, sweetheart. Just like we planned, okay?" Becky nods at me.

"One. Two. Three. Push!" Becky and I push.

"Keep pushing, sweetheart! Come on, come on! Keep pushing!"

Becky keeps pushing.

"Come on, Becky. I know you can do it! Keep pushing!" I say.

"Just one more push, sweetheart. And the head will be out."

Becky pushes and the head is out.

"Just rest for a few minutes." Becky leans against me, tears streaming down her face.

"You are doing so well, sweetheart. I am so proud of you."

"Daddy, please take the pain away. Please." Becky says. Her plea breaks my heart.

"Oh, sweetheart. You know I would do anything to take your pain away. You know that. You're so strong. You're so close, sweetheart. You're so close to holding your baby in your arms. Just a few more pushes and then it'll be over. I promise."

"Just breathe through it. You can get through this." Ego says, rubbing Becky's shoulder. My daughter turns to face him, and Ego smiles at her.

He, the man who had once given me fear, is now helping my daughter with her breathing through a contraction.

As soon as the contraction ends, Becky has tears streaming down her face.

"You are doing so well, sweetheart. You are doing so well. I love you so much." I kiss my daughter's head.

Colette comes over when the next contraction begins.

"All right, sweetheart. On the next contraction, I need you to push."

"I can't. I can't push anymore." My daughter sobs, breaking my heart.

"Yes, you can, sweetheart. I am right here with you. Okay?" I say.

My daughter nods.

"Okay. We're gonna push. One. Two. Three. Push."

Becky pushes.

"Just a couple more, sweetheart! Come on! Push!"

Becky leans into me and pushes.

"Just one more big push, sweetheart. You're gonna have to push your hardest for this to be the last one. You can do this. I know you can."

Becky pushes as hard as she can.

"Keep pushing! That's it! As hard as you can, sweetheart! As hard as you can!" Becky continues to push, and when she feels the baby slip from her body, she collapses in my arms.

"You did it, sweetheart. You did it. I am so proud of you." I say as we listen to my grandchild take their first breath.

"We did it, Daddy. I couldn't have done it without any of you. Thank you." My daughter gets nods in return. I kiss her on the head.

"Welcome to the world, my little grandson." Colette says.

"It's a boy?" Becky asks.

"It's a boy. He seems perfectly healthy." Colette places my grandson in Becky's arms.

A doctor, who turned out to be one of our customers today - where was she when my little girl went into labor?! - comes over and, after taking away the placenta and giving Becky and Becky's son a checkup, gives them both a clean bill of health.

5 pounds, 14 ounces. 16 and a half inches. The baby. Not my daughter.

"Now, what I prescribe for this young mother is to go home, rest and enjoy your baby boy." The doctor says, smiling.

Becky looks up from her son - just for a moment - to smile at the doctor.

Colette takes Becky's baby in her arms and I take Becky in my arms, and the five of us - Colette, Becky, Ego, Becky's son, and me - go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Many months pass, and Becky - and Chase Adam - come back to work at La Ratatouille.

Baby Chase sits in his carrier in my office with the door cracked. If Becky hears him cry and she's out waitressing (didn't know that was a word till I looked it up), Colette or I take care of him.

At the end of the day, Becky takes care of Chase and we go home.

Becky hasn't had a panic attack since she's had Chase - knock on wood - and maybe it's because she has someone to look after now.

Soon, Chase's first birthday rolls around. And everyone - meaning Ego, the doctor who checked on Becky and Chase, Colette, me, and, of course, Chase, are there to celebrate.

We hold the party at La Ratatouille and everyone gets their meals free that day.

"Attention! Attention, everyone!" I say.

I look at the guests and down at my daughter, who is holding Chase.

"Today, we celebrate the birthday of the first baby born in this restaurant. And, let me tell you, it wasn't an easy journey for this little guy." I chuckle. Becky glares at me, shaking her head. But she's smiling.

I clear my throat.

"And, all joking aside, the day my grandson was born...I wanted so much to take your pain away, sweetheart. I really did. With each contraction you felt, my heart broke...I -" I stop, suddenly choked up.

I go through the kitchen doors.

(In Becky's P.O.V.)

I hand Chase to my mom and go into the kitchen.

"Daddy?" I call.

No answer.

"Daddy?!"

I hear sobbing from inside my dad's office.

I go over to the door and knock.

"Daddy? It's me. Can I come in?"

No reply, so I let myself in.

I walk over to my father and place a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know how much I wanted to take your pain away, sweetheart."

I glance at my dad.

"I would've felt the pain and the contractions and the burning myself if it meant you not having any pain. That's how much I wanted to take your pain away."

"Daddy, I..."

"Whenever I see Chase, and don't get me wrong, I love him, I see the pain you went through."

"Daddy, do you know what I see when I see my son?"

"What?"

"At first, I saw the same thing you saw. But then I realized that I was blaming my only son for the pain I went through. So I focused on the first moment he and I had together. Me holding him. When I first held my son in my arms, I immediately forgot all the pain I had been in. And I just focused on that one moment. That one moment, then everything was fine." I say, tears streaming down my face.

My dad and I hug.

"I wanted so much to take your pain away, sweetheart."

"Good because it hurt so much."

"I could see the pain in your eyes, sweetheart. When you asked me to take your pain away, my heart broke."

I sob as my father hugs me. A few minutes pass.

"Daddy, we're focusing on the bad...we need to focus on the good. Chase just turned one today, Daddy. We need to focus on that."

"Guys!" My mom comes into the office.

"Mom, what's going...where's Chase?"

"His father took him."

"WHAT?!" My dad and I screamed.

(In Linguini's P.O.V.)

(Sorry I keep changing the point of view)

My daughter begins to have a panic attack.

"Think of your son, sweetheart. Think of your son." I say, rubbing my daughter's back.

She soon calms down as Colette holds out a picture of Chase that was taken when he came home an hour after he was born.

"Okay. Now, we need to focus. Becky, where would your ex take Chase?"

Becky thinks for a moment and her eyes widen.

"No!"

"What? Where?"

Becky runs out the door.

"Le Tour d'Eiffel!"

The four of us - Ego, Colette, Becky and I - run as fast as we can to the Eiffel Tower. And sure enough, Becky's right.

For some reason, both Becky and Becky's ex, Mark, both have megaphones.

"Mark! Bring me my son!"

"As if! He's my son, too!"

"Who was the one who carried him for nine months?!"

"We better let Chase decide who he wants to take care of him! No interference from either parent!"

"He hasn't spoken a single word!"

"Chase, come on, buddy! Who do you want to take care of you?"

Minutes pass and Becky clings to me, scared for her son. I put my arm around her and rub her shoulder.

"I'm telling you, Mark! He's not gonna talk!" Becky says.

Mark puts the megaphone up to Chase's mouth. For some reason, I have a pair of binoculars with me.

"Eh...eh...DADA!" Chase shrieks. It echoes.

"Haha! Looks like I win! See ya!" Mark says. He drops the megaphone and leaves with Chase safely in his arms.

I encase Becky in my arms, and she sobs.

"I promise, sweetheart, I will do whatever it takes to get Chase back." I say.

Becky continues to sob, unsure of what else to do.

"Alfredo, let's go home. Becky needs to sleep." Colette says.

I nod and, taking a shaking Becky in my arms, the four of us - Ego, Becky, Colette, and I - go home.

I sit on the couch with Becky's head in my lap and I stroke her hair. We are all sitting in complete silence.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Colette gets it.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to talk to the mother of Chase Adam Linguini about a custody issue."

"Come in."

I help Becky sit up and she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Ma'am, I understand that you are not married to the father of your son?"

"No, I'm not."

"Were you raped?"

"No."

"Did you know him before you got pregnant?"

"Yes."

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rank the burning you felt during labor?"

"Excuse me?"

"On a scale of one to ten, please."

I stand up.

"You have no right to ask my daughter these questions! Especially that last one!"

"Sir, are you the father of her baby?"

"What? No."

"Then what is the relation to the girl?"

"I'm her adoptive father."

"Let me see the paperwork."

"Freeze!"

We turn and see uniformed officers.

"This man asking the questions is a convicted criminal. The crime is identity theft and murder." An officer says.

"Did you give him any personal information?" Another officer asks Becky.

"No."

"Good. Have a good day."

As soon as the people leave, we sit back on the couch.

"And just so you know, it was a ten."

"Yeah, I know, sweetheart. I know." I stroke my daughter's hair.

There's another knock on the door.

Colette gets the door. Again.

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

"Please! Becky, take Chase back! You did the hard work of bringing him into the world!"

"Everyone knows that childbirth isn't an easy process."

"Yeah, but turn on the news."

We turn on the TV and see the birth of Chase.

"Who filmed this?" I ask.

"...I did."

"You were there?" Becky asks, standing up.

"Yes, I was."

"Why did you take Chase from me?"

"I wanted to know what it was like to hold my baby in my arms."

"You could've asked."

"Would you have said yes?"

"Duh. You are Chase's father."

"So you forgive me for getting you pregnant?"

"No."

"But why?"

"You were the one who caused me to go into labor. Not directly, but you did get me pregnant, so..."

"You could've had an abortion, you know."

Becky stares at Mark. She then breaks down. I go over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Well...here's Chase. Bye." Mark speeds off as my daughter sobs. Colette puts Chase in his crib and comes back downstairs.

"Shh. It's all right, sweetheart. It's all right."

"Chase isn't really my son."

"What? What are you talking about? You gave birth to him. I know. I was there."

"No, I mean. I'm not his mother. I wasn't meant to have him."

"What?"

"I was a surrogate mother. I only agreed to it because...because..."

"Because why, sweetheart?" I ask.

"I had an abortion beforehand. About a year before. I was so scared that I did it without thinking. And I just felt so guilty that...that...I agreed to be the surrogate mother. But before that..." Becky pauses and unrolls her sleeves. I see scars.

"I tried to kill myself. And then Mark came along. He seemed so nice at the time that I agreed to have his baby for another woman. Chase is mine, but he'll never belong to me." Becky continues to sob and I hold her in my arms.

I let my daughter sob, thinking about what she had just told us.

My little girl went through all that pain just to have her baby taken away?

I hold my daughter close as she sobs. Tears stream down my face.

Colette comes over and wraps her arms around us. Ego does the same.

"Shhhh. Hush, mon fille. Hush. I'm here. Daddy's got you."

"MAMA!" The four of us look up and see a woman with Chase in her arms, running out the door. Breaking away from the group hug, Becky runs after the woman.

We run after them.

When we find them, they're on top of the Arc de Triomphe (Arch of Triumph). Traffic has since been stopped.

I take out my binoculars and look at the scene.

The woman has Becky in a chokehold and is dangling Chase over the ledge.

"Hey! What's your name?!" Colette calls up to the woman.

"Amelia!"

"Amelia, don't do anything stupid! Just release my daughter, surrender my grandson! And things will go easier for you!" I say.

"Whatcha gonna do? Throw those binoculars at me?" Amelia says. And then, Amelia tosses Becky over the edge.

"No!" I run to my daughter and catch her in my arms. She's shaking as I hold her close.

"I've got you, sweetheart. Daddy's got you. I'm here. I'm here."

Amelia tosses Chase over the edge. Becky faints. Immediately, Colette revs up a motorcycle and races to save her grandson.

She catches him.

"I've got you, Chase. I've got you." Colette slowly rides up to us, Chase in one arm.

"He's safe. He's okay." Colette says.

Police run over to us.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Oui, officers. He's fine."

"Then we'll just take him into Child Protective Services."

"No! No. Do you have any idea what my daughter went through to have him?" I say.

"I've got three kids at home. I've got a pretty good idea."

"Please. Let her keep him. He keeps her from having panic attacks. If you take him away from her, she'll never stand a chance." I say.

"I'm sorry. We have no other choice." The officers walk away, Chase with them.

Becky wakes up.

"Daddy, where's Chase?"

"Sweetheart, I'm afraid that Chase was taken by the Child Protective Services."

Becky gasps.

"How could they do this? I never put my son in any danger! Why would they take him away from me? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. I promise, we'll find a way to get Chase back." Colette says.


End file.
